Forever
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Forever isn't enough time to tell I love you. Is it. "He won't wait forever" Esper told him. "Come on indulge, have some fun" Ryota said. Little Shrimpshipping fanfic. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

**A/N: I have been obsessed with Shrimpshipping and Symbioshipping for a few weeks now but I had a terrible cold so to keep from going more insane then I already am, I'm writing this little Shrimpshipping fic, there will also be a Symbioshipping story as well but that will be posted later. Please R&R!**

**I started working on this fic one weekend and because I love Shrimpshipping so much I must take time and besides school is nuts so I'll update when I can.**

**Japanese names are used!**

…

"What are you doing?" Haga exclaimed looking to his dino-loving best friend.

Thinking nothing but getting the boy before him into bed Ryuzaki lunged for the smaller, bug loving duelist. The smaller boy dodged and rolled to the ground before looking back at his best friend with a dumb founded look on his face which was quite cute for Ryuzaki to see.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?!"

Smirking Ryuzaki straddled the boy's small hips and planted a rough kiss on his incredibly soft lips. Haga's mind went blank as his tongue danced around Ryuzaki's own. When air finally became an issue the two's lips parted.

"What was that?!" Haga shouted.

"I'm not sure" Ryuzaki said moving to sit beside the insect duelist.

Looking down into his lap Ryuzaki seemed to gather his thoughts while Haga gazed curiously at his browned hair best friend.

"I guess it's because I love you" he said turning to face Haga.

"I love too" Haga said scooting closer to Ryuzaki.

Gently placing his hand under Haga's chin Ryuzaki brushed his lips against the smaller boy's own. As the kiss deepened Haga straddled Ryuzaki's hips. His mind went blank as the kiss became more passionate and more aggressive. Ryuzaki bit down on his 'love bug's' bottom lip causing the smaller boy to gasp. Ryuzaki's tongue quickly dominated the smaller boy's own as his shirt became discarded.

_Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

Ryuzaki sat up and punched the button on the alarm clock that awoke him from his magical dream. Sighing he swung his legs over the side of the bed and cursed at the wetness that surrounded the front of his navy blue sweat pants. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger he climbed out of bed and changed before proceeding to get changed and ready for school. After saying a brief farewell to his mother Ryuzaki exits his home and walks to the bus stop where a certain insect duelist waits with his small arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Haga" Ryuzaki shouted cheerily as he embraced the smaller boy.

Haga's cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink as he embraced his dino loving best friend. Esper and Ryota cooed as they approached the other freezing teens. Glaring at the two Haga stuck his tongue out as Esper finished the reading and replying to the text from his younger brother.

Pulling Ryota to the side Ryuzaki whispered, "I had another dream"

A goofy grin surfaced on Ryota's face as he put his arm around Ryuzaki's shoulders.

"Well why don't you indulge and have some fun, eh Ryuzaki"

"Shut up" Ryuzaki said pushing Ryota away playfully.

***B-A-C-K_W-I-T-H_E_S-P-E-R_&_H-A-G-A***

"You're going to have to tell him ya know that right?"

"Of course I know that but how do I tell him?"

"Well you just gotta tell him because he won't wait forever"

"I know that" Haga said sighing in almost defeat until he saw Ryuzaki smile as he rough housed with Ryota.

"How did you tell Ryota or did he tell you?"

"Actually I was walking home from school, my siblings didn't have school so I was alone and I almost got jumped"

Haga stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Yep then he helped me up, walked me home and before I stepped into the doorway I kissed him" Esper said blushing bright red.

"I wish it were that easy" Haga whispered as Ryuzaki and Ryota rejoined the two at the bus stop.

A few minutes more and Haga thought he would freeze. Esper clung to Ryota like a kitten to its mother while Haga had to stand freezing staring at the road willing the bus to come. Noticing his friend had started shaking Ryuzaki handed his scarf to Haga who graciously wrapped it around his neck as he breathed in Ryuzaki's scent. He smelled of cinnamon and some cologne. Haga smiled into the red scarf as the bus finally pulled up. The four of them boarded the bus as it lurched towards the school.

**A/N: Okay people that's chapter 1 and I will try to update as soon as I can but I have 3 tests this week. Wish me luck! Please R&R! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever**

**A/N: I have been obsessed with Shrimpshipping and Symbioshipping for a few weeks now but I had a terrible cold so to keep from going more insane then I already am, I'm writing this little Shrimpshipping fic, there will also be a Symbioshipping story as well but that will be posted later. Please R&R!**

**I started working on this fic one weekend and because I love Shrimpshipping so much I must take time and besides school is nuts so I'll update when I can.**

Speech

_'Thoughts'_

….

**Japanese names are used!**

…

"Mr. Ryuzaki would you like to answer number 8" Mrs. Yanabashi asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No ma'ma" Ryuzaki replied.

"Well then please pay attention to our lesson" she said turning back to the board.

Ryuzaki sighed and picked up his pencil as homework was assigned. No matter how hard he tried to do his work he couldn't stop thinking of Haga. He and Haga had been best friends since they met in elementary school, Haga got bullied a lot and Ryuzaki had vowed to protect him. 'Gosh if I only knew how to tell him'.

"Mr. Ryuzaki that's twice you javen't listened to a word I've said", glancing up Ryuzaki sighed.

"Detention" Mrs. Yanabashi said filling out something on a sheet of paper.

Sighing again Ryuzaki picked up his pencil but couldn't help but turn around when he a certain giggle from the back of the class. Esper and Haga were laughing over who knows what but that little laugh only made Ryuzaki want Haga more. Cursing as his pencil rolled of the desk he caught Haga's eyes. Haga blushed and looked away.

"Mr. Haga have you finished 8-19 like I asked?"

"No ma'ma but I'm on 17"

"Well it seems two children of this class will have detention"

Haga stared in disbelief as she handed him the pink detention pass, Ryuzaki got a pink pass that looked almost identical to his. Haga sighed, he would never here the end of it from his parents. 'Perfection, Perfection, Perfection they said'.

The clock on the wall chimed 3:45 pm which signaled their release from the class.

"I want you two back here in 5 minutes"

"Yes Mrs. Yanabashi" the two said walking away.

"Sorry I got you in trouble Haga"

"Don't worry about it" Haga said shifting the backpack's place on his shoulders as they walked back to Mrs. Yanabashi's classroom.

Written on the board in pink dry erase marker was a message for the boys:

**I am unable to attend today's detention due to a personal emergency, however you must stay until 4:30, teacher's in the building will be by to check on you. You may read or finish the homework you have from my class.**

**-Mrs. Yanabashi**

Haga pulled out his work and began furiously filling out the math problems. Ryuzaki sighed and pulled out his work but only made it 3 problems before turning around to face Haga.

"What?" Haga said meeting Ryuzaki's eyes.

Ryuzaki exited his chair and tackled the smaller duelist to the ground.

**Oof**

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?"

"This" he replied huskily.

Pressing his lips roughly against Haga's own Ryuzaki bit down on Haga's bottom lip which caused him to gasp. Ryuzaki tongue twirled and danced around Haga's. Ryuzaki stopped for a moment to catch his breath before resuming kissing Haga. He sucked on Haga's tongue which caused him to moan out. Finally when air became an issue the two released each other's tongues. Haga's blush was 50 shades of deep red.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?!"

Ryuzaki's eyes looked downcast as he turned away from Haga. Haga grabbed Ryuzaki by the shoulders and brought him in for another kiss. Ryuzaki was shocked but all his thoughts clouded with the gentleness of Haga's lips.

When they separated Haga said breathlessly, "I love you".

Pulling his small lover close Ryuzaki kissed his forehead and said "I love you too love bug"

Haga smiled at this new nickname. He knew Ryuzaki would make him happy for a long time.

"Alright you can go" the janitor said signing their detention slips.

The two walked hand in hand out of the building with the wind whistling at their backs. The two were oblivious to the cold because they had each other now and forever.

**A/N: Wa-la! That shall conclude Forever: A Shrimpshipping Tale. I very much enjoyed writing this fic and the Symbioshipping fic is on its way! Please R&R! Thanks you so much! X)**


End file.
